Servant of Evil
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: "Once upon a time, mean people lived in an evil kingdom that was once ruled by my very cute sibling."  -This is co-written with Shimizu Hikaru!  Based off of Servent of Evil by Len Kagamine.  Kaito and Shinichi are brothers-KaiShin hints though-Bromance
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **Neither Shimizu-san or I own-we would make it yaoi in an instant if we did...

_**CO-WRITTEN WITH SHIMIZU HIKARU.**_ fanfiction .net/u/2076071/Shimizu_Hikaru -Her profile. :) (remove space after fanfiction-just incase you didn't already know...)

**This is based off of the Evil series from Vocaloids. Specifically Servant of Evil by Kagamine Len.

Go listen to the songs-they are really good. The first in the series is Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin.

_Oh and the credit of the idea goes to Shimizu-san! Leave comments to her in the reviews and I'll make sure she gets them._

**Summary:** _"Once upon a time, mean people lived in an evil kingdom that was__ once__ ruled by __my very cute sibling."_

* * *

><p>…Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, the people lived happily and peacefully among themselves and under the kind King's, and the beautiful Queen's watchful gaze.<p>

And one day, the Queen gave births to twins, two very cute boys.

Everyone cheered for them, prayed the Gods above to bless them.

* * *

><p>"Promise we'll be together forever?" a small pinkie was held up expectedly.<p>

"Promise!" another equally small pinkie wrapped around it tightly.

The older twin grinned before placing a flowery crown on his brother's head.

"This shall be the proof of our promise!"

And at the age of six, the promise of forever was made.

* * *

><p>Two eight-year-old boys huddled and cried together as they watched the people weep and mourn for their mother, the beautiful Queen, as her body was lowered into the hole.<p>

The boys' hands linked together, fingers latched onto fingers tightly as tears rolled down the chubby cheeks of two identical faces.

* * *

><p>"This is your new mother, sons," the King smiled kindly and sadly down at his sons who looked up at him then at the woman next to him.<p>

"Oh! They are so cute!" the woman, the new Queen, exclaimed in awe then bent down to look at them in the eyes.

"I am your new mother, dear boys," she said sweetly yet her eyes glared at them darkly, making the younger twin step back nervously.

"Call 'mother', dear sons." she said softly, still keeping her sweet smile on her face.

The older twin stepped up to place himself between the Queen and his brother, a bright grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Auntie!" He chirped cheerfully, tightly holding his brother's hand in his, ignoring the shock and angry look that he was receiving.

* * *

><p>At the age of nine, their father, the kind King, followed his dear wife as he died of an unknown cause.<p>

The Queen said so sadly, telling the people that how kind the King had been, his death was such a tragedy. But a kingdom could not be without a King, and so, when the people were mourning for him, the Queen declared that the younger prince was to be the next King.

Alone in her room, the woman cackled evilly as she planned to rule the kingdom as she had always dreamed of through her sweet, fragile, young, and innocent puppet- the younger twin.

...Now…to get the cunning and brave older twin out of the picture…

An ugly scowl marred the Queen's pretty face as she remembered the older twin.

* * *

><p>"Brother! Brother!" he wailed loudly and struggled violently in the guards' strong grips, his small hand outstretched, trying desperately to reach for his dear brother.<p>

The older twin also struggled to reach his twin, to hold that small outstretch hand, tears streamed down his face as he was forcefully dragged away, away from his beloved brother.

"I'll be back!" he cried, "I'll be back! Wait for me!"

And with the excuse that sending him to another kingdom to study, the Queen had easily deposed the thorn in her eyes.

* * *

><p>...A blue wild flower was picked up to join its friends in making a beautiful flower crown.<p>

With a smile, the boy that was no older than 15 with messy dark brown hair brought it to his lips.

"I'm back," he whispered, his dark blue eyes that tinged violet looked up at the castle's gate, "…dear brother of mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

If we get positive feedback asking us to continue, we'll continue this. Plus we need someone to tell us what to improve to be able to improve at all…

_**There has been a lot of confusion with who is who so I'll just clear it up. Kaito is the older one who had left to 'study' Shinichi is the younger and who became the Prince. Sorry for the confusion but we did put 'the boy that was no older than 15 with MESSY dark brown hair...' But I guess that wasn't enough XD Hope that clears everything up!**_


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** Shimizu-san nor I own. Gosho-sensei does.

Co-written with Shimizu Hikaru!

_**Just in case people didnt see my added line in the last chapter's AN-Kaito is the older twin that got sent away, Shinichi is the younger twin that became the Prince.**_

_Credit for the idea for this goes to Shimizu-san! Leave reviews for her and she'll see them too._

Hope you like! Thanks for reading. ^^

* * *

><p>He walked ahead, head held high proudly as he walked past the servants; who bowed humbly but when they thought he was out of earshot, they whispered angrily to each other.<p>

"Evil."

The younger twin had become the crown prince and was to rule over the kingdom. However, there has been one cruel verdict after another under his rule. Thus, for the many spiteful things the people had to endure because of the prince they had started calling him evil. Before long that became his name, Evil Prince; while his true name drifted from memory and was forgotten by all...

* * *

><p>The Prince waited for the arrival of the new servant the Queen had bitterly told him about. He did not care for another one, so many were at hand already, however since it was expected of him to greet the new servant that was what he must do.<p>

The door opened and showed a figure standing there, hidden by the shadows formed by the morning sun. The figure walked slowly towards him, every footstep ringing loudly in the almost empty room. Slowly, the figure was out of the shadows and the prince could see his feet, then legs, shirt, neck, and finally, he saw the other's face. The Prince gasped at the other, and stood up in astonishment.

It could not be so…could it? After all these years, these long, lonely years…and finally his warmth, his only light in this dark and horrible world had returned to him...? Please, don't let this be a dream...

The messy haired boy smiled warmly and knelt at the Prince's feet. Taking one of his hands gently, he brought it to his lips and placed a loving kiss.

"At your service. Dear Prince of mine." The older twin of the two looked up and gave a charming smile.

The Prince couldn't think of what to do, so he allowed his body to react on its own; he grabbed the other into a hug.

Burying his face into the other's chest he felt tears weld up into his eyes. It has been too long since they had seen each other; far, far too long.

The older was at first surprised at the sudden act; however soon he wrapped his arms around his beloved brother and held him close.

Tucking the slightly smaller boy's head under his chin he whispered, "I'm back.".._.I'm back and we shall be together forever..._

* * *

><p>The older twin was once again reunited with his darling brother. However, shortly the older twin came to notice a difference in the Prince.<p>

The innocent smile was hidden from view.

That wonderful, blessed smile that he loved so much, that had haunted him during the time he was forced to stay away from his beloved brother.

Though, when alone that smile would return, and the Prince would once more seem like the innocent child from years before.

Yet, what the older truly despised was that horrid name given to his brilliant brother. How the older wanted to shame the people who dare call him such a thing, things that he could just tell was his wretched 'mother's' doing.

Nevertheless the older will not reside and allow his brother to stand alone any longer.

One night, under the full moon in the sky, the older knelt down and held the Prince's hand. "To protect you, for that, I shall even become an evil."

* * *

><p>The Queen called for the Prince…again. In private she told him to get rid of a peasant.<p>

"She dares to encourage the people to fight against me! She has to die! She must die!"

The Queen roared from behind the curtain and the Prince could do nothing but bow and leave.

Over the years he has followed the Queen's will; not knowing what else there was to do. His older brother was not with him anymore, not there to make things better. And he had nothing to hold onto...Even then, when his dear brother was back, it had become a habit of him and it was hard to change.

So, he sent word for the peasant to appear and did away with her.

He sat at his throne, his cold blue eyes stared at the screaming peasant, who was cursing and screaming angrily at him. But he paid her no mind. The exterminator raised his sword…

He didn't flinch when her blood splattered on the floor, didn't bat an eyelash when the woman's headless body fell to the ground and he didn't feel anything when her body was dragged away, leaving a bloody path behind.

Once the corpse fell down he could feel tears forming, but forced them back. It wouldn't do anything; wouldn't bring the woman back to life, wouldn't save him from his horrible fate, and wouldn't make the people's hatred toward him decrease...

Closing his eyes, the Prince whispered in a quite, pained voice, "I'm sorry." towards the corpse and walked away, head forced high. His cold blue eyes had nothing in them.

But...

"Today we shall have lemon pie during tea time," The Servant, his darling brother grinned brightly and placed the tray of food down in front of him.

Then bright blue eyes would lift up like a child as he smiled happily and dug his fork into the snack. His brother smiled softly by his side, watching him with grief in his eyes. Though glad he could still see his adorable, naive little brother in the Prince; delighted he could still ease his brother's pain, if only by a little and for only a while. And the Prince was somehow at peace; the woman's screaming, and her headless body were all forgotten...for now.

* * *

><p>...It just wouldn't stop.<p>

The Evil Prince covered his mouth as another wave of nausea hit him. He threw up all he and eaten that day and his vomit suddenly gained a bloody red color. He hurriedly turned on the water to wash it away but no, the water turned into blood too.

He felt sick, so sick, tears streamed down his cheeks and he could do nothing to hold them back.

Those images, they would not leave him alone. He could see the women once again; lying broken, bloody, and lifeless under his feet. He could see her blood; spraying out of her body, covering the floor where he used to play as a child. He could hear her screams; screams that would get louder and louder, then suddenly be silent.

Most of all the eyes. The hatred and the bitterness that would be towards him as the peasant entered, the eyes of a fighter that detested his rule. The eyes that would struggle to keep its might, but would ultimately turn weak and pleading. He hated watching, but couldn't look away. He had to watch as the spirit of the peasant would break, and as her face betrayed her and show fear that she wanted to keep hidden away. Seeing the once strong willed person become frail and beg for her life spared, to no avail…

No. No. Stop, please stop. No more, please…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just stop…

Then familiar warm hands came to rest on his back, and his Servant rubbed his back gently while murmuring comforting words.

The Servant had crept into his younger brother's room. His eyes darkened at the state his brother was in. His brother should not be forced to do such things that anguished him like this.

Then the Servant, his precious brother, led him back into bed and pulled the cover over him.

"Sleep, dear brother of mine, I shall stay to ward off all the bad dreams you might have."

Promising things would be okay, that he would not be alone anymore. The Prince, still with tears running down, shortly fell into a slumber. Knowing that even if the images wouldn't ever leave him alone, his dearly loved brother wouldn't either.

The Evil Prince fell asleep; his cherished brother's smile and promise following him into sleep...

And the Servant held his hand and raised it to his lips to place a soft kiss at the knuckles. Smiling so forlornly, he said quietly to his sleeping brother.

"Even if the entire world becomes your enemy, I shall protect you. So, just be happy and stay smiling so innocently...dear, cute brother of mine..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

Thanks to all of those who review/alerted/favortied! We really apperciate it!

Telling us if we need to improve anything is the only way we can!

Oh and just so you know-we will be changing the style of writting in the next chapter.

**We're going to torture them, so prepare to receive buckets of angst people! :)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Diclaimer:** Gosho-sensei owns. Not us.

Idea goes to Shimizu-san!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

...It was a nice change, the Prince mused as he walked freely in the town with his darling brother beside him.

No one gave him a fearful look, no one whispered behind his back, no one glared hatefully at him, openly or secretly. He was just one of them right then, a normal civilian under the peaceful King's watch, not his. He was currently in an oversea kingdom, the Orchid Kingdom, where no one knew that he was the infamous Evil Prince.

It was a secret visit to the neighbor's country that he had no idea why his 'mother' wanted him to go. But he could care less; he was too busy enjoying the feeling of being like a normal human, and not some monster people detested.

"Would you like something to eat?" the Servant, his beloved brother asked, smiling softly. He was glad for this trip, his darling brother seemed so happy at the moment. If only he could be so always…

The Prince nodded; his smile that was for his brother alone was on his lips. He wasn't looking where he was going, and only had enough time to hear his brother's cry of 'watch out', as a girl with long hair bumped into him and he caught her by reflex.

"I'm sorry, sir!" the girl cried and quickly got back on her feet, bowing deeply.

"It's alright," the Prince said softly and the girl straightened up.

She then blinked at the twins, "Are you two new here? Because I'm sure that there're no twins in this town."

The Servant grinned at her, "Ah yes, we are here just to visit this lovely town, my lady," he took her hand to give it a kiss. The girl giggled, and the Prince only shook his head in amusement.

"Please just call me Orchid, because everyone calls me so," she, the orchid's child said, smiling at them. And they both felt their hearts ache as her lovely, gentle smile reminded them so much of their descent mother, _their__real__mother_.

The Servant asked her if she knew of any place that had good food and Orchid smiled brightly; telling them that her friend Leaf, a green eyed girl with dark brown hair that is usually in a ponytail, makes special pancakes that are really good.

And so, the twins followed her.

The three of them quickly became close friends and the Servant was happy that they bumped into Orchid the other day. His precious brother seemed to like her really much too; for she was a sweet and loving girl. She is also very much like the mother that they had lost at such young age.

Orchid told them about her fiancé, her cheeks red in happiness the entire time she talked about him. She invited them to her upcoming wedding, at which the twins quickly accepted.

* * *

><p>The twins returned to their kingdom with warmth in their hearts; which was then destroyed when the Queen asked for the Prince.<p>

"How was your trip, son?" she asked sweetly, and the Prince bowed his head.

"It was great." he replied rather curtly, and received a cup thrown harshly at his head for it.

"Where is the 'dear mother', son?" she continued sweetly, even though a frown marred her face.

Despite the blood that was now running down his face, the Prince still stood in silence.

He did not want to be here. He wanted to get away from his cruel stepmother; wanted to go back to his dearly loved brother's presence.

He did not want to face his corrupt step mother's wrath, and he did not want to be used for her whims.

Most of all, he wanted to leave before whatever malicious thing the Queen would surely make him do was said.

"You ungrateful brat!" the woman roared; she marched toward him, slapping him hard. He did not respond. He was too use to the abuse; and besides, there was no reason to, either way the queen would get enraged and some consequence would occur. After an instant of silence the Queen turned away angrily.

"Get ready!" she ordered frostily, "We are going to attack the Orchid Kingdom."

Blue eyes widened.

* * *

><p>"Brother! Where are you going?" the Servant cried worriedly as he chased after his beloved brother; who was bleeding, and yet immediately left the castle, heading to where his favorite horse was being kept.<p>

"We have to save her!" the Prince answered hurriedly as he continued on his way.

"Save who? And why?" the Servant ran after him, "At least let me treat your wound first!"

"There's no time! We have to warn Orchid! Tell her and her fiancé to run away before she attacks the kingdom!"

Everything clinched then as the Servant's blue tingled violet eyes widened. _That__…__that__woman!__How__cruel__of__her!_

Orchid was his friend too and so, without any more arguments, the Servant followed his brother.

They never noticed a man in black following them silently….

* * *

><p>It took around three hours by horses to get to the Orchid Kingdom and to their dear friend, Orchid's house.<p>

The Servant then stood and watched with concern as the Prince bang on the door with his fists. His head had stopped bleeding long ago, but the Servant was still worried sick.

Soon after, the door opened and a rather sleepy-looking Orchid was standing there, looking at her friends with confused eyes.

"Wha-"

"There's no time, Orchid! You have to go now! Run far away!" the Prince took hold of her shoulders and gripped them tightly, almost franticly.

"B-but why?" Orchid asked; both confusion and unease were clear in her voice.

"She's going to attack this kingdom!" the Prince explained hastily but all he got back was a blink of the girl's eyes.

"She?"

"The Queen of the Evil Kingdom," the Servant said calmly, and Orchid's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" she asked nervously, then she stepped back, "You're…" She eyed the twins with shocked, wide eyes; as the Prince stepped back, in fear, of her rejection.

"Yes, he is," the Servant smiled sadly and pulled the dejected Prince into his arms, "My wonderful brother, also known as the Prince of the Evil Kingdom."

The moment seemed to last forever with heavy stillness before a small smile lit up on the Orchid's child's lips.

"But you are not evil at all." she said softly with conviction, "Thank you for warning me."

As the twins' eyes widened at what the girl had said, Orchid closed her eyes.

"I shall go now." She whispered and the twins couldn't help but wonder what, and to where, she mean by 'go'.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

Thank you all for reading! And thank you for the reviews!

We chose Ran's and Kazuha's names because that is what they translate to (well close enough)

Please tell us if something needs to be fixed! That'll be my fault. XD


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** We do not own. Gosho-sensei's.

Co-written with Shimizu-san. Also her idea.

Thank you all for the reviews.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

* * *

><p>Evil was asleep, but had a frown on his face.<p>

The Servant didn't like that.

His cute little brother should not be frowning like that; especially while sleeping.

The older gently pushed back the hair on the sleeping Prince's face, and then gave a soft kiss onto his forehead. Even asleep the Prince felt the caring touches, and relaxed a bit more, the frown lessening in response and slowly turning into a soft smile.

The older twin looked sadly at the other, "I'll keep bringing your smile out until it stays for good, little brother."

Then he got up and made his way to the Queen. She had called for the Prince, but the Servant didn't like the feeling he got, and wasn't about to let his sweet brother face whatever the Queen had in mind.

* * *

><p>The Queen frowned when the thorn she had thought she got rid of years ago made towards her.<p>

"What are you here for? I called for the Prince didn't I?" The Queen snapped when the Servant was in hearing range.

The Servant made a stiff bow then spoke "He is asleep at the moment. What do you need from him?"

"Oh? What does it matter what he is doing? I called for him and he should respond immediately. And I do not need to tell you of anything, Servant." The Queen spat.

The boy held back a snarl, he brother was not a slave; he was a Prince and should be respected, yet because of the Queen, he was hated and made into an 'Evil Prince'. "That is why I am here, in place of my brother."

Queen looked at the Servant then snarled, "Fine. You'll have to kill the Orchid Princess now then."

The Servant nodded, and then left the room.

Once outside he pressed his lips together and clenched his hands into fists. He was right in not letting his brother going to the Queen, his sweet, caring, loving brother, who is tortured by every life he is forced to take.

Of course the older twin hated killing too, however if it is for his darling brother; if it will keep that smile on the other's face, Kaito will do anything.

* * *

><p>The Queen told the Servant where he would be able to find the Princess of the Orchid Kingdom. She would wait every night outside in a forest for her betrothed.<p>

There was also one other thing the Queen had said, _"__You __know __the __Princess __quite __well; __you __even __warned __her __of __my __attack.__" __She __had __said __with __a __smug __smirk.__ "__Now __you__'__ll __pay __for __it. __Kill __her __before __she __can __escape.__"_

The Servant saw who he was looking for, the Princess of the Orchid Kingdom. He should have known who it was; that was what she must have meant when she said she had to go, she had to warn her father, the King.

The clouds cleared and the moon lit down on Orchid, illuminating her. The Servant took a step towards her.

She turned around when she heard noise; her smile wavered for a moment when it wasn't who she was expecting, but then came back full force when she recognized who it was.

"Oh! It's you, Servant of the Evil Kingdom! …Ummm…I mean…" Orchid blushed when she realized what she had said and how it could be offensive.

The Servant shook his head, dismissing the comment. Normally he would have made a joke, however he wasn't here as himself; he had to kill the girl in front of him.

Orchid noticed something was different right away; concerned she asked, "What's wrong?"

The boy stayed silent, but held up his dagger in response.

That wasn't enough for the princess to understand. "What?"

He knew he should finish it off now, it would be simple. He would meet no resistance. But he couldn't. How would he be able to do this?

But he had to; for his brother.

Taking a deep breath the Servant moved toward Orchid; and hugged her. "I have to do this. Pardon me." Then he took the dagger and plunged it into her stomach. He felt tears threatening to spring, and could barely hold them back.

The Orchid's eyes widened when she felt the pain. However, she smiled; and hugged the Servant back.

The twin from the Evil Kingdom stilled, not expecting a hug of all things.

Orchid closed her eyes and said softly, "It's for him isn't it?"

The Servant could only nod.

The Princess kept her smile, "Then it's okay. Keep him happy."

Then Princess Orchid of the Orchid Kingdom fell limp into the Servant's arms. The smile never left her lips. And even in death, the Princess looked stunningly beautiful…and yet, she was…

_To never move again. _

This time the Servant could not hold back the tears as they fell uncontrollably.

He had done it. The Princess is dead. His brother would not have to kill. He should be grateful about that. However…all he could feel at that moment was sadness; deep, painful sadness. Sadness over the friend he had killed. Sadness that he knew he would do it again if it would save his brother.

The Servant held the Princess tightly; shaking with grief.

"Why?" A broken cry left the Servant's mouth. "Why won't my tears stop?"

And he hugged her limp, cold, _and __lifeless_ body close as his tears fell.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors' Note:<em>**

Thank you for reading!

Please review.

We hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **Neither Shimizu-san nor I own-sadly...Gosho-sensei does...

Idea goes to Shimizu-san, who I'm co-writing this with.

Thank you to those who reviewed! It makes both of use so very happy.

To **Alice Edogawa** and whoever else was confused-Orchid is Ran and Leaf is Kazuha.

Thank you all for reading!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four<em>

* * *

><p>…<em>He had never meant to see that…<em>

At midnight, blue eyes opened and the Prince blinked when he didn't see his beloved brother standing by his bedside.

…That explained the nightmares then…

Sitting up slowly, the Prince's hand went up to touch his forehead lightly, remembering the feeling of soft lips. A small smile tugged at his lips.

Then he shook his head, getting off the bed to tiptoe through the long and dark hallway to the servants' quarters where his brother's room should be.

He loved sleeping with his brother. Because his brother was always warm, as living people were always warm; it helped him stop thinking about all the people that had died under his hands, all the dead people…

As he made his way toward the familiar door, he couldn't help but wonder if Orchid had run away safely and was living a happy life with her loved fiancée…

The door wasn't closed and the Prince was sure that his brother was expecting him, smiling, he silently walked to the door and pushed it opened, intending to surprise his brother…But what he saw made him stop dead.

…_He had never meant to see that…_

The sight of his brother crying into his hands; his clothes mattered with blood and more blood. Oh God, what had happened? Was his brother injured?

Then, anguish deep blue eyes that glinted violet in the light raised up to look at him, the Prince's heart throbbed as if something was smothering his speeding up heart.

"…Hey." A smile. How could his brother still smile? He stood still, frozen in shock.

And his darling, beloved brother blinked before looking down at his clothes. Then he blinked some more before a sheepishly sad smile tugged at his lips.

"…I'm sorry…" he spoke slowly, standing up to walk over him, "…that I scare you…"

And all he could do was hug his brother tightly as the older twin trembled in his arms like a fragile leaf in a violent hurricane. He didn't know what had happened, didn't know and he didn't care; for right then, all he could think about was that his beloved older brother was in pain.

…_God, please, just punishes me for all the sins I have committed…but please…please let my brother be happy…_

* * *

><p>He smiled happily and clasped his hands together as his brother grinned from ear to ear and presented him with a nice and mouth-watering Lemon Pie, his favorite.<p>

"So, what shall we do after tea time?" he asked, playfully spooning feed his brother, who happily accepted the treat.

"The shore!" the older twin said cheerfully and swallowed the piece of cake, "Our daily wishing time?"

He could only shake his head.

"But that's only a legend, there's no way the ocean would grant any of our wishes!"

"Nuh-uh, I'm sure at least one of them will get granted~!" his brother smiled brightly, and the Prince stood up, readying to follow his brother.

"Okay then…" he took his brother's hand in his and they walked off, hands linked together tightly.

"What will you wish for today?" the Prince asked curiously; and a mischievous gleam glinted in the blue-violet eyes.

"That my Prince will get taller?"

"Hey!" his cheeks flushed up. It wasn't his fault that he was shorter than his brother.

His brother laughed; and he could almost forget the anguish images of the previous night.

"Kidding~," he still grinned that mischievous grin, "I wish my dear Prince will be happy forever."

And the Prince smiled softly; giving the hand he was holding a small squeeze.

"…Then stay with me forever…"

Blue eyes that glinted violet in the light softened, and an almost sad smile tugged at his brother's lips.

He didn't answer, and the Prince felt like something horrible was going to happen.

But then, his brother squeezed his hand back.

"I'll try…"

And everything was alright again.

He ignored the news that he had seen in the morning; about the death of the Princess of the Orchid kingdom and the picture of Orchid, his friend, with her soft and gentle smile looking at him. As well as the second, which was that the entire Orchid Kingdom destroyed in a night.

* * *

><p>"We will get revenge for all the innocent souls that the Evil Prince has killed!" the woman with short reddish brown hair yelled and thrust her sword up. The entire gang followed suit, enraged and determinate yells joined in together, making a part of the Evil Kingdom rumble.<p>

"I will kill him myself for you, my love…" a blond man said as his fingers traced the picture of a happily smiling girl. He didn't care what was happening around him, all he could feel was the pain of his lost fiancé.

The short reddish brown hair woman looked at him for a moment before looking back at the crowd in front of her, a determinate frown on her young face.

"We also have the help from the Prince of the Lion Kingdom, The White Knight! The Evil Prince and the Evil Kingdom shall stand no chance against us!"

Another loud and agreeing roar echoed.

"We will win!" the woman yelled again.

"We won't lose!" her fellows yelled in respond.

The Evil Kingdom was going down…

And far away, at the harbor, a pair of twins was happily playing by the ocean and under the bright sun as a glass bottle was being carried away by the calm tides…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

Hope you enjoyed!

Review please! It makes us want to update sooner :)

Oh and Sorry about updating late-but Shimizu-san has exams to think about.

Tell us if anything needs fixing too.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** Nope, we no own.

Idea goes to Shimizu-san, who I'm co-writing this with.

Did anyone read the last chapter? It doesn't seem like it...

Thank you for reading :)

* * *

><p>"…Brother?" The Evil Prince called out hesitantly. Outside, the outraged roars could be heard even through the thick castle walls. His brother was standing there with his back to him and one hand on the cold glass window.<p>

The Servant turned around with a smile, "It'll be okay. I'll get you out of this safely."

"…What? What do you mean?" The Prince didn't like this feeling, this feeling of deep sorrow.

The Servant continued to smile, and walked over to his precious brother and hugged him. "I'll lend you my clothes. Use it and escape." He pulled back and ruffled the Prince's hair, messing it up so it was just as messy as his and placed a bundle of clothes into his brother's hands.

"Wha-" The Prince's eyes widened as his brother reached to unbutton his clothes. "You don't mean..."

The Servant kept the smile; putting on the clothes and fixing his hair to be neater. "It'll be fine. We are twins, surely no one will notice." And he winked playfully, "Do you remember? Even mother couldn't guess who was who that time we played a prank on her."

The prince ignored the attempt at lightening the mood. "NO! I won't allow it! I'm not afraid of the punishment for my crimes! You should not get punished for them!" The Prince shouted stubbornly.

The older twin hugged his brother again, and whispered into his ear, "You did nothing wrong. You are the one who should live. Live and create the life you deserve."

"…But…I don't want to live without you. You said you will try to stay with me right?...So try…Don't give up…please…" The Prince tried to hold his tears back.

Hugging the other a bit tighter, the Servant shook his head, "I did try. But it isn't possible. I'm sorry, my dearest brother."

"Wait…" The younger twin couldn't finish his sentence when suddenly he was knocked out and fell limp in his beloved brother's embrace.

The Servant, now dressed as the Evil Prince, stayed silent for a moment, and then he spoke up, "You know what to do right?"

A figure appeared from the back of the room, "…Yes…Are you sure this is the only way?"

He turned to face the newcomer with a cheerful grin, "Yes. Thank you for this. Be safe."

The girl with long, brown, slightly messy hair looked at her friend with sad eyes, "Good Bye."

The imposter Evil Prince let his friend take his brother, and then turned to face the mob that will soon come.

"If you are an evil, then I am too," he smiled, "We have the same blood running through our veins after all."

* * *

><p>The real Evil Prince woke up to find himself trapped, memories coming to him, he shot up with a cry, "Brother!"<p>

"It's probably too late now. The time for the execution is near." A soft whisper was heard.

The Prince turned to see a girl looking at a wall with sad eyes, "Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm a friend of your brother, he asked me to take care of you while you are unconscious." She answered quietly, not looking at him. If she did he was afraid she would break down in tears, the Prince looked much too like her friend.

"Why? Why didn't you prevent him from doing this?" He demanded.

"…I knew I couldn't stop him." She answered; but the Prince didn't hear, for he was already running to his dear brother.

She looked at the Prince, and couldn't hold in her tears anymore.

He won't make it; she knew.

* * *

><p>"Brother!" the Evil Prince cried as he ran as fast as he could to where his brother was, his dear, loving, brother who was about to be punished for <em><strong>his <strong>_crimes.

"Brother!" He cried again; though his desperate screams where drowned in the crowd's cheering.

The Prince ran faster, he had to stop them! He could felt his legs throb in unless effort to get there in time. "That isn't me! He isn't who you wish to kill! SSTTOOPP!" His hopeless cries were unheard as the seconds ticked down.

The clock tower rang, signaling three pm.

_**Ding.**_

People were screaming for his coming death; one screamed begging to stop his death.

_**Ding.**_

The crowed cheered more.

Only one pair of blue eyes opened wide in hopelessness and helplessness.

_**Ding.**_

And the one who was sentenced to death, smiled widely and he mouthed silently, the words, the words that his brother loved the most.

Then it was over. It was too late. _He _was too late.

…The crowed soon went away; everyone moving on with their business, talking about how great it is that Prince Evil is now dead.

Tears fell from the single person that stayed; unable to get up from the weight of guilt…and sadness, endless, endless sadness.

"Why?" A broken cry escaped his lips. "Why? Why? It should have been me…should have been…" Shoulders started to shake uncontrollably. "Why? Brother!"

The Evil Prince stayed there…all alone. Images of his deceased brother the only thing he now had.

And a single line that stuck in his head; the last words of his beloved, _dead_, brother.

"…_Oh, it's teatime already; we shall have lemon pie today."_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

Hope you all enjoyed!

Tell us if anything should be fixed.

Review?


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **Neither of use own.

Idea is Shimizu-san's, who I'm co-writing this with.

_Shimizu-san: This isn't how I wanted it to turn out _V^^ _Oh! Reread the reviews! Congratz to a reader that her wish for Shin-chan to commit suicide is granted, by two sadist gods XD._

_Kaida: I think this turned out perfectly well, you are just too hard on yourself Shimizu-san. Tell us what you guys think-I think Shimizu-san needs a boost, I almost cried when I read this and I already knew what was going to happen! XD_

Thank you for the reviews-seems a lot of people were sad about Kaito.

Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six<em>

* * *

><p>…She looked around for him but he was no where in sight. The messy haired girl sighed sadly as she sat down on the village's gate's stairs.<p>

She was sad, of course; her best friend had died, to protect his precious someone. He had entrusted that someone to her and yet, she wasn't doing her job properly; for her friend's brother had ran off somewhere after barely touching his lunch.

He always did that, after the bell rang three p.m., he always disappeared and he wouldn't come back until at least after the sun had gone down. She wondered where he went to and what he did…

A scowl made its way onto her face; it was fair at all. The real evil here wasn't her friend or his brother, but the Queen who had escaped when the people had broken into the castle. She had gone ahead and fled, leaving her supposed sons to shoulder her sins…She bit her lower lip as her fists tightened on her laps, tears gathered at her eyes' corners.

…If there was really a God somewhere above, then why would he let the real evil escape and the good to bear the sins they hadn't committed?

* * *

><p>He was there, at the village's harbor, once again; closing his eyes and letting the tides flapped gently against his legs.<p>

A moment later, blue eyes opened; he was none other than the infamous Evil Prince that was believed to be dead days ago.

And yet, there he was while his beloved person had died for him, bearing all the sins he had committed.

He looked out into the sea…but then…everything looked red to him, a blood red color that he hated so much…but his dearest brother wasn't there to get him out of the pool of blood anymore…for his blood was also in the pool…

"_It's wishing time~!"_

Blue eyes looked down at the glass bottle in his hands, which held a curled up small piece of paper in it. The bottle was holding his wish, his small but selfish wish…

"…_Just write down your wish and place it in a glass bottle; the tides will carry it to the Gods and your wishes will be granted," he had said so with a cheerful smile._

…And the once Prince had never believed in it…

"…_It's stupid. There's no way it could be true."_

But now, it was his only hope because the one who was always there for him, doing everything for him had gone…far, far away…

Holding the bottle against his forehead, the once Prince closed his eyes tightly and wished with all his heart had that the bottle would carry, and deliver his message to the one he held dear, wishing he would get his message and forgive him…

Bending down, he put the bottle in the ocean and the water that looked like blood to him changed back into normal water as the bottle was carried away; leaving him there looking after it sorrowfully.

"…_What did you wish for anyways?" he asked, sitting with his legs drawn to his chest on the shore while his other half was placing the bottle down. He knew the answer, it was the same every time, but he asked anyways._

"_As always, for my Prince to get taller?" he grinned cheekily and the younger one huffed, looking away._

"_Kidding!" he laughed as he walked back to the shore to pull his brother to join in with him in the water, "…I always wish my prince will forever be happy…"_

As the bottle disappeared from his view, the first tear fell.

_Blue eyes softened and a small, rare smile tugged at the Prince's lips, his hands tightened around his brother's._

"…_Then just promise to stay by my side forever."_

"…_I will."_

The second dropped, '_I was always so selfish…'_

_There was so much blood, on his face, on his hair, on his clothes and yet, his beloved brother was standing there, with a smile on his face, "…Sorry for scaring you, my Prince."_

The third teardrop and he couldn't hold himself up anymore, his knees gave up and he was getting himself wet but he didn't care. '_I never understood the pain you had to bear for me…'_

"_Tea time~! We shall have your favorite today, my Prince."_

'…I'm sorry', he wept; _I had only always thought about myself getting tainted with blood…_

"…_I shall be by your side forever, dear brother of mine."_

'…I'm sorry', he cried; _I never knew that you had to get tainted for me…_

"…_So, smile for me…"_

…I'm sorry…

"…_Okay?"_

…I'm sorry…

"…_Promise?"_

…I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

And the mother ocean continued her tides as her son cried, as if to comfort him, and as if to weep for the other son that was lost.

…_Please… if we could be reborn again…I wish…_

Then, in a flash of light; he saw his brother, standing there, in the ocean and his teary blue eyes widened.

"Brother!" He cried out, but his brother was slowly disappearing.

"Brother!" He yelled again; the other held out an arm for him to grab hold of, with a smile…That smile which the Prince has missed so much…

"Brother, wait for me!" he shouted, tears still trailed down his cheeks, as he walked further out into the ocean, following his dear brother.

…the water came up to his chest; he didn't stop, his brother was so near, and yet he could not touch him.

…it came to his neck as he continued to follow his brother's image. He didn't want to be alone again…no, not again; not ever again.

…and when the water was over his head; and he couldn't see, couldn't breath, couldn't feel; he was finally able to take the hand his brother was offering.

…At the ocean, where the wish was being carried away, the two brothers at last reunited once again…

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

Thank you for reading!

Hope you liked it. (We did warn you about the angst)

Tell us if there are any mistakes.


	8. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Gosho-sensei owns not us. :'(

Thank Shimizu-san for the idea!

Thank you readers for the reviews you gave us :)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

* * *

><p>A little boy, about the age of five, woke up to hear his mother chatting excitedly on the phone with one of her friends.<p>

Climbing out of bed, and rubbing the sleepiness out of his bright blue eyes, the boy walked towards his ever-energetic mother. "…Mom? What is going on?"

"Oh!" His mother exclaimed as she hung up the phone, "You're up! That's great. Come on, let's go!" She started to drag him out the door.

"Whaaa! Wait! I need my clothes!" the small boy with neat, dark hair cried out.

The women, stopped. "Right! You need clothes!" She then hurried to get her son in a decent shape and then proceeded to half-run out the door.

"What about dad?" He asked, while trying to not stumble.

"Oh…well he'll be too much of a bother to wake up. I'll call him once we get to the shop to tell him to set things up." She concluded. "Now, hurry! We have no time!" She squealed.

'…_Oi, Oi…Who is the adult here?'_ The small boy thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's hurry!" The woman said again.<p>

"Yes, yes, mom! I'm coming!" The blue eyed boy shouted, trying to keep up.

The two has gone shopping for food since they would have guests coming soon.

The boy huffed when he reached his home and plopped himself down on the floor. He was actually looking forward to the visit…which was odd. He usually didn't like company. Whenever he was surrounded with people he would start looking around, who he was looking for he had no clue; but once he didn't find that person, he would get depressed and then not want to be around anyone.

In the distance greetings was heard, but the boy paid no mind to it.

It was the same whenever he was really excited too. He would want to share his excitement with someone, but he couldn't find the person he wanted to share with. He would automatically look to his side, like he was expecting someone to be there, but no one was.

…It was lonely. The neat haired boy thought. …Very lonely. He hopes he will find whoever he keeps looking for soon…He didn't like being alone…

Suddenly, a bright light reached his eyes; blinking, the neat haired boy looked up to find another boy, who looks a lot like him but with messy hair, grinning back at him.

"Hello! Why are you sad? You should not be sad! I'll help you not be!" The messy haired boy declared.

The neat haired boy continued to look at the other, and the other continued to grin at him.

…It was strange…that grin…it made him happy…and warm.

Why was that?

* * *

><p>The messy haired boy carefully looked at the one he had startled. Why did the other seem so familiar? And why was he so sad when he saw the other sitting there alone? Sure, like his dad said, no one should be sad and it was sad when others were sad…but it felt different then normal sadness. It hurt more.<p>

And why did he feel so much happier all of the sudden once the other boy looked at him?

Why was that?

Well, he would just have to find out for himself, no?

Grinning even more, he let a rain of confetti fall from nowhere, a trick he had proudly learned from his father.

He felt giddy when the neat haired boy would look up in amazement and wonder.

With a bounce, he held out his hand, "I'm Kuroba Kaito! Pleased to meet me!"

The neat haired boy looked at the hand for a moment, then smiled and took it while standing himself. "Kudou Shinichi. And it's supposed to be pleased to meet you."

The boy called Kaito grinned, "I know you are! Nice to meet you too Shinichi!"

The one named Shinichi blinked at the other, then started to laugh.

Kaito stared at his new found friend, fascinated at the sound that reached his ears. When the other laughed…it felt nice. He liked it.

It's settled, Kaito would try to get the other to laugh as much as possible.

_**"… just be happy and stay smiling so innocently..."**_

* * *

><p>"Oi, where are we going, Kaito?" A fourteen year old Shinichi asked, as he staggered after his childhood friend.<p>

Kaito just turned his head and grinned while still dragging the other by the hand.

They just came from the opening ceremony. Both of them were finally in High School.

"Just come and you'll see~," the messy haired boy said so happily that Shinichi smiled, following his friend.

And soon enough, he found himself basking in the salty wind of the ocean; and the sight was beautiful, enough to give his heart a throb in remembrance of a familiar feeling he got.

Kaito produced two glass bottles out of his school bag and gave Shinichi one, much to the neat haired boy's confusion.

"What are we doing with these?" Shinichi asked, holding the bottle up and watching as the bottle gleamed in the sunset light.

"Wishing," Kaito replied without missing a beat, he never did, as if he was used to respond immediately to Shinichi.

"Seriously?" Shinichi blinked, "How?"

"Just write your wish and place it into the bottle then let the ocean carry it away," the other grinned brightly, "If the bottle make it to the God safely, your wish will come true~."

"…It's stupid, not to mention illogical. There's no way it could be true," Shinichi deadpanned back but Kaito kept on grinning until Shinichi carved in. With a sigh, the neat haired boy took out a pen and paper from his backpack and crouched down to place the piece of paper on his knee and began to write.

Done, he curled it up and put into the bottle.

"Ready?" Kaito asked, Shinichi looked at him to see the other had already rolled his pants up to his knees and the bottle in his hand was already holding a curled up paper.

"Mh," Shinichi replied absently and also rolled his pants up to his knees. Together, the boys made the way into the ocean and put the bottles down; watching at the tides carried them away.

"…What did you wish for?" Shinichi asked curiously, looking side way at Kaito and found himself freeze at the distant look on the other's face. He had seen it before, the expression. They had grown up together of course but…it was like he had seen from long time ago, really, really long ago.

But that time, the expression was a sad one and this time, it was a content one…Shinichi smiled, taking Kaito's hand in his and getting the other's attention to him while doing so.

"Well," Kaito grinned, "I wish you'd get a bit taller?"

Shinichi glared at him in half-annoyance and half-amused as the hand in his latched their fingers together, Kaito laughed good-naturally.

"I was only kidding, your highness," he said in a playful sing-song voice before his grin melted into a soft smile.

"…For you to be forever happy?" he said, again looking out at the far away bottles.

Shinichi smiled but said nothing other wise until Kaito looked at him curiously.

"What did you wish for then?"

"…Ah…" Shinichi smiled, "For us to be together forever…" _And not get forced apart, by people…by death…unlike…last time… _

…_But then, death was what helped them get together again, right?..._

Shinichi blinked, wait, what was he thinking about? Where did those thoughts come from?

Kaito's hand tightened, "We will. Forever."

As the sun went down to go up again the next day, the two stood still in the water, hands latched together tightly.

…The promise of forever was once again made.

* * *

><p>Kaito watched as the police cars drove away. He then looked at Shinichi and felt a pang in his chest.<p>

Shinichi looked so sad…the magician has always hated that.

Walking up to the blue eyed detective, Kaito put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey…are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Shinichi up into blue-violet eyes, "Yeah…"

The magician frowned, obviously the other wasn't. "I thought you liked solving mysteries."

Dark bangs covered Shinichi's eyes. "I rather solve mysteries when there are no tragedies and murder…and no _blood._" his voice cracked at the last word. Imagines, visions that he couldn't tell where they were from, filled his head; blood splattered walls, a horrible scream, lost, miserable eyes…

…_No more, please…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just stop… _Shinichi didn't know why he was apologizing…but it just came. He felt himself start to shake. …_I'm sorry…forgive me…please…_

Kaito, unthinkingly, pulled the other into a hug. "Cheer up Shinichi. It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Never was, never is. You are doing a good thing; one where it helps a lot of people, and makes them happy."

…and Shinichi knew all that; knew the death wasn't his fault, he didn't even know the people who were involved after all…but he still felt comforted hearing those words. He slowly brought his arms up and hugged the other back. "Thank you…Kaito." The detective felt himself relax, and guilt, guilt he didn't even knew he had, started to fade a bit.

…In the distance, a clock tower rang three; welcoming them to their new future.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note:<strong>

Shimizu and Kaida-**_THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH US TILL THE END! :)_**

We hope you enjoyed reading!

Review and tell us how we did? :3


End file.
